


You Can Take The Boy Out Of Brooklyn

by Kerrys2Boys



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash, Starsky and Hutch Big Bang 2014, complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrys2Boys/pseuds/Kerrys2Boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 2014 and Vanessa Hutchinson's sudden reappearance into her ex-husband's life unsettles Hutch and Starsky in more ways than they can anticipate. She shows up just as both men are on the cusp of facing some deep truths about their long-term partnership and where it might be heading.</p><p>Vanessa's late night arrival rocks Hutch emotionally and immediately propels Starsky into protective mode since he is wary and skeptical of her reasons for seeking Hutch's attention. Compounding Vanessa's troubles: a doubly unforgiving Starsky, who--fresh out of a disastrous personal relationship himself--is more hostile toward her than ever before. Suspicious about why she is back, Starsky is unprepared for the real motives behind her attempts to insinuate herself back into Hutch's life.</p><p>When Vanessa's desperate bid to involve Starsky personally into her secret and dangerous activities plunges them both into a lethal nightmare, Starsky will be forced to revisit ghosts from a part of his life he thought he'd left behind.</p><p>Length (156268 words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take The Boy Out Of Brooklyn

<http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=1323> This is a complete novel created for the 2014 Starsky and Hutch Big Bang - Present Tense....writing the boys in the world today. The story is set in 2014 and the link for the complete work, including EBook and other downloadable formats can be found at the following link:

Word Count is 156269 words.

 

 

 

 


End file.
